The Bee and The Stone
by JasmineNightheart
Summary: Not enough yaoi Oc's so i made one. Sam has a brother, but what if durring the movie Bee ends up fallind head over spark for him. But what if this freaks the guy out... ALOT. I really hope the readers like this. Rated M for future lemon
1. Chapter 1

"Hey little bro, get your lazy ass up we're late for school." My eyes shoot up instantly. My name is Sam Witwicky, and that was my annoying older brother, Onyx or so he likes to be called. His real name is Jacky. And no, I'm not joking, my parents actually named one of their kids Jacky.

"Why exactly are you in my room, Jacky." And he only flashes me his big old smile that could probably make people drop dead.

"Because today little brother," he says emphasizing _'little'_, "I'm only looking out for you today because today is the day Dad's gonna get you a car." I nearly slap myself at how idiotic I was for forgetting today of all day's. My very first car! Well that is if I get four thousand dollars and two A's. But I have the money and one of the A's, all I need is just one more. I feel to hands on my shoulders.

"Really, Sammy you're really gonna make me dress you like I did when I was six?" My brother was always taking care of me when we were younger. Bullies just seemed to come from everywhere to mess with me, but with Jacky there they would back off. Once when I was twelve, I had really made some jocks pissed off and Jacky was there to help me out. I ended up getting away without a scratch where as Jacky wasn't. When he got home my mom nearly screamed her head off.

His lip was bleeding, he had to hold his arm, and last of all he had a black eye. But when the jocks got home they were even worse for wear. Apparently they ended up having a broken nose, three broken ribs each, one broken hand, some internal bruising, and I think someone said that one of their arms were broken and pulled out of its socket. Of course the parents tried to sue us but because of the odds of one person doing that to four others was so unlikely we won the case. Ever since then though, Jacky hasn't done anything violent.

"Gah, leave me alone. I don't need your help." Jacky stops giving me his trade mark smile and starts frowning at me. But quickly regains his normal cocky smile.

"Fine then, if that's how you feel, then I won't tell you were dad was going to take you to get to your car." He says walking out of my room.

"Wait," I yell trying to fallow him and nearly tripping over the crap that's on the floor, but he's already down stairs. "Dammit," I whisper

Anyway after I got dressed, and came downstairs Onyx was already done eating and was waiting by the door. "So lazy ass, you finally decide to wake up." He says with an ear to ear smile. "Sad for you but since you took forever, you don't have time for breakfast, so come on." He said heading out the door.

"Great," I mumble. I followed him get his black and yellow Ninja Kawasaki motorcycle. It was entirely black except the yellow rim inside of the tire. This was Onyx's first bike he ever got and he treated it extremely well. He had it repainted every two years and but a fresh coat of wax on every other week. I once asked him what he'd do if it was ever recked beyond repair and he had said, and I quote, _"I would rather die than see my baby destroyed."_ It didn't exactly answer my question, but was enough an answer for me.

Once we got to school he looked at me. "I hope you get that A+ Sam, oh and by the by, please don't try to auction off our family's old stuff. It's not respectful to the owner. But then again what do I know?" He says smiling. "Anyway see ya later Sammy boy!" He says walking away from me. I notice Mikeala Banes look at me. You may be wondering who she is, well she's only been my life-long crush. "Don't call me that!" I call out him.

PoV: Switch:

"Hey, you listening Onyx," said a fuzzy voice. "Hello, anyone there?" And with that I snap out of my day dreaming. I look over and see my friends Jen, Kelly, Eric and Evan. Jen is a pretty skinny and tall, with a hair style similar to a mullet currently, she kind of likes to imitate hair styles she has seen before. She's wearing her favorite outfit today. A tight black t-shirt with the words _'Princess'_ a crossed it in sliver, and she's wearing her tight, faded, blue jeans. Her face was slightly normally slight pale color.

Kelly however wore a red long sleeve shirt that didn't even cover her belly button, along with her camo jeans that we're kind of baggy on her. Her face had on slightly bored but amused look on it as she looked at her girlfriend trying to get me to talk to her. Oh yeah, Jen and Kelly are together. Her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was that of the guy Axel from Kingdom Hearts.

And then there was Eric and Evan, or as we like to call them, The Twins. These guys wore the exact same thing as the other each day. Their hair that was almost a midnight color was always spiked so even it looked the same their pale skin almost like polished marble. And they were wearing a white T-shirt that made it easy to see the six-pack underneath. Along with tight blue jeans that when they passed by the girls, they would nearly faint.

Then there's me, Jacky Von Witwicky. I seriously hate my parents for giving me that first name and middle, I sound like some gay Victor Von Doom. Although the gay part isn't off I still don't like my name. So I instead go by my favorite gemstone, Onyx. I'm six foot seven, with hair that is blacker than night that is by my neck. I'm pretty damn strong if I do say so myself. I have a six-pack and some weird eyes that change from blue to grey every now and then. I'm really smart and I've never got anything under a B+. I'm eighteen and in my last year of high school.

I love swimming, reading, sleeping, and a very nerdy thing, playing RPG's. I don't have any real religion, but if I' happen to be living in the end times I will. I have a motorcycle which is my baby. And that is pretty much all. Suddenly a feel someone slap my face. Blinking a few times I see a pissed off Jen staring at me. "Jacky have you even been listening to me?" Man, really must be mad if she's using my real name.

"Sorry no, but man you're looking super sexy today Jen, man if I wasn't gay I'd be after you." I say smiling at how easily I got out of that situation.

"Well anyway, we were invited to a party at the beach, wanna come?" She asks smiling at me.

"If I don't go who'll keep you four out of trouble."

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please people, more reviews! I can't continue without reviews! And it hasn't even gotten to the good part yet.**

After getting out of school I was waiting patiently in the backseat of my dad's car waiting for Sam to hurry up and get over here, but sadly he was taking forever, as per usual. Now you may be wondering what I did with my precious baby, well I had Evan drive it home for me and surprisingly I let him do it more easily then I normally do when someone tries to drive it.

**(FB)**

"_**Like hell someone other than me drives it!" I screech at my dad. "No one drives her other than me."**_

"_**Come on now Jacky just relax." He tries to clam me, while holding me back as Evan starts to get on it.**_

"_**Hell no, she's mine!" I break free and start running for it.**_

"_**Hurry up and go!" He yells at Evan, and Evan didn't need to be told twice as he sped out of there.**_

"_**NOOOOO!"**_

**(End Flashback)**

Yep, that was the least bad of my tantrums when it comes to someone trying to drive my bike. Suddenly something comes flying into my face. "I got it, I got it, I got the A." I recognize the spasing voice instantly. It was the same one that came at me when the owner was nervous, excited, or confused and I know who's here… Sammy.

"Thanks for the bag in the face." I say with a smile, but Sammy doesn't hear me… that or he's ignoring me.

"Slow down, slow down, I can't see it." Dad says dismissively and Sam obeys instantly. "It's an A-,"

"So what, it's still an A."

"I suppose so," Dad says. "Let's go get you a car."

**(FF)**

"I hate you," Sam says frowning. "Please tell me that this is some kind of bad joke. First you trick me into thinking I was getting a Porsche, and then you take me here?"

"Awe," I say gazing around, "a lot of these old junckers might be able taken apart and then reassembled to make one mean ride." I say with a sparkle in my eye.

"Hahaha," my dad laughs, "why can't you be more like your brother, he only sees opportunity, and you see the downside?"

"Yeah and he he's a banana crammer." Sam says under his breath.

"What was that?" My dad asks oblivious to my preference of bed partners. I've kinda been keeping it a secret for awhile now, hell Sammy only knew because he saw me and my ex kissing once. But at school I made it extremely public.

"Nothing," I say shooting Sammy a glance that said _'Say another word and I'll kill you.'_ "Sam was just being an emo."

"Hello, my name is Bobby B, what can I do for ya today?" Said a black man that came out of nowhere, or maybe I was just too busy thinking about how I could break them down looking for decent parts, oh, I forgot to mention I like dissecting cars, figuring out what makes them tick.

"Sam here's getting his first car." My dad replies, while Sam mumbles something along the lines of "Had to, is more like it."

"Well that makes us pretty much family, and you're lucky to come to old Bobby B's. Did you know that the driver doesn't choose the car? The car chooses the driver. Then Bolivia turns to me.

"And what about you, do you need one?" He asks with a cheesy smile, but when I look closer I think I detected a hint of hopefulness. I guess I understand why to, I mean anything other than part recycling I doubt that anyone comes here.

"Nope, I already have something awesome. A Ninja Kawasaki motorcycle, four years old but looks like it's brand new." I brag, I notice that Sam wasn't around. He must have wondered off somewhere.

"How much is this one." We all turn toward the voice seeing Sam near an old Camaro

"Damn Sam, you know how to choose the best out of a bad bunch." I say not caring that Bobby is right behind me. "Oh and it's my favorite colors too. Black and yellow, epic combination, would be even more epic if there was more black. Paint not badly faded, all in all I'd say pretty sexy car. New paint job, a coat of wax and you'll have Micky in no time." He blushes that I mention his lifelong crush. "I'll be happy to do it for you." I head to the passenger seat and get in. Sam quickly followed suit. When I sit down I swear the seat adjusted to me, which felt extremely good. "Wholly fuck, these seats are awesome. The feel like I'm sitting on a cloud.

"_**It's my duty do please your booty!"**_ The radio blurted out nearly making me jump through the roof. When I get over the initial shock I laugh at the song being played.

"Yo ho, ho, and a bottle of rum on the go, it's my duty to please your booty. It's a pirate's life for me!" I sing along to one of my favorite songs by BOTDF. The three of them look at me like I'm insane. "What, it's a good song."

"Anyway… how much does it cost?" Sam asks again.

"Well, due to the car's semi-class nature and the custom paint job…"

"Hahaha," I laugh out at what I thought was a joke, "wait you're serious, the paint's faded."

"Yeah, buts it's custom." Bobby replies

"Custom faded," Me and Sam say at the same time.

"It's your first car; I wouldn't expect you to understand. Anyway I'd say… five grand."

"Bullshit, it's a used car for fucking sakes, paint not even fully on, and I bet as soon as he started it up it blow out a freaking cloud of smoke." I say pretty much screaming.

"I thought you said it was a good car." Bobby says sounding slightly confused.

"I'm not paying over four thousand dollars, sorry." Dad says

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out of the car." Bobby said patting the door.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam argued with Bobby.

"Yeah well, sometimes the cars choose drivers with cheap-ass fathers. Now get out of the car."

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Dad points out, trying to cheer Sam up.

"I don't want a Fiesta," Sam whined, the turned to look at me. "Jacky aren't you getting out?" I look at him with my, _'are you fucking serious, I told you to never call me that.' _Then I look back at the dashboard. _'I have some money saved up… But should I? I mean, I already have a sweet ride. But this could be more or less a present for…'_ I don't finish because suddenly there is a loud shriek. Then I see a rain storm of glass flying everywhere. Strange thing is, this one wasn't the only one left alone. I turn to see Bobby looking around and whimpering.

"Four thousand,"


	3. Mean Me

**Hey my followers and other random people that actually care enough to review. (Hint, hint) Just a few things I wanna bring up before the actual start of the chapter. The first is that the people I had envisioned for Jen and Kelly are actually Jen and Kelly, as in the creators of ParleProductions on YouTube. If you're reading this Jen or Kelly, you guys are awesome and made me wish I was British just so I could meet you. And that if no one that is reading this knows what great actors/comedians you are they should minimize this and check out one of the following of your shows, Demyx Time (personal favorite ^_^) The Sora Show, or the one about Final Fantasy seven. And now for the second dealio, you people don't review enough, I see that I have like, I think six favorites and seven followers, and yet pretty much none of ya'll actually review. Don't you want me to continue, unless I get at the least five more views, I'll be deleting this story. Well that's all for now, C'ya. **

**P.S= there's going to be a few Shane Danwson references if you find one you get a virtual cookie.**

**P.S.S =and to my last reviewer, you could try singing Malchick Gey to him. He loves music, it's a song by T.a.t.u**

**P.S.S.S= you'll also get a virtual cookie if you can guess where the lyrics the songs that Bee will be singing come from.**

After bringing back Sam's new car I started working on it right away. I had to get it ready for him in time for the party tonight so he could impress his little Micky. I quickly change from my school clothes into my raggedy clothes which consisted of an old pair of khaki shorts and a ripped in certain areas, sleeveless t-shirt, oh and a towel for after I wash it. Now that I'm ready I bring out my stereo and put in my favorite CD that I custom made with only my favorite songs, which had an extremely wide range. Some of which consisted of pop, rock, emo, and Japanese, oh those crazy Japanese. I don't understand a word of it, but I love it anyway, I mean they invented yaoi,

(WARNING:_** Kids under twelve should not look up Yaoi, any and all and side effects from experiencing yaoi is does not legally hold me liable. I'm Jasmine Nightheart, and I approve this message**_.)

Where was I again, oh yeah, some of my favorite songs that are on there are Chris Crocker's '_I Want Your Bite, Locked Up Lover's, Freak of Nature,_ and_ 'Mind in the Gutter._' Oh and some of BOTDF (Blood on the Dance Floor) such as "_Yo, Ho_,_ I Heart Hello Kitty_, _Bitch's get Stitch's_, _Death to Your Heart_, _Little Witch_,_ Candyland_,_ IDGAF, _and finally, _My Gift and My Curse_.' And keep in mind, those are only a few songs I like, there are a lot of songs I like from a game called Vocaloid. And this song I like called, I think, Caramel Dancin.'

Anyway, time to get back to work. I say mentally, walking over to our garage. Passing by my baby, I feel the need to talk to it. "Don't worry baby, daddies going to give you a bath tomorrow, promise." I say patting her, then walking away from her beautiful black and yellow frame. I soon as I get inside, it is like I'm like waking up on Christmas morning, you know, that feeling, that something awesome is coming your way. That's how I always feel when coming in here, because every time I do, I always have happy memories, I guess the best way for me to describe it is by calling it my sanctuary. Oh yeah, I just remembered another song I like called Sanctuary. Walking along the shelves looking for the items I need. "Ah ha, you sneaky little devil!" I cry out finding one of the few items I need, which was a bottle of bluish- green liquid soap. I always seem to misplace it after cleaning Galaxy, oh yeah Hehehe, I forgot to mention that I named my bike Galaxy because of its night themed coloring. I'm thinking about painting a crescent moon on there.

I find my next needed item fairly easy. It was a huge bucket. Plopping the bottle of soap in it, I move on to find the rags and cans of wax I would use on the car once I was done. And there, right there, by my black spray paint, was the can of wax needed to finish off my work on the Camaro, also grapping the rags to. Heading out the door, I give myself a smile, knowing full well that I'm about to do something I love which, was attending to cars. Now I know there's a common stereo-type about gays being all feminine and stuff but that's not always true and I know what you're probably thinking (_**But didn't you just say that one of your favorite songs is Caramel Dancin'?)**_ Yes I did, but that doesn't make me feminine, just like reading Twilight doesn't turn you emo.

(**Once again, WARNING:**_** If you read Twilight, and suddenly feel a sudden urge to cut yourself, hurt yourself, wish that some vampire dude would suck your blood, please to report to a hospital, as you probably have, Hyprovampric disease, aka emoism. Once again, I'm Jasmine Nightheart, and I approve this message.**_)

I'm usually that way, totally unfeminine, most of the time. In fact, in every relationship I've ever been in I've always been the seme, never a uke. Well, that's not completely true I was a uke once, and that was my first time, I later found out that I very much preferred being the seme.

God, I'm I really drabbling on again? Man, I need to have a longer attention span. Anyway, where was I, oh yeah, I was heading back to the job before me. Setting the bucket in front of the, ageing gracefully Camaro, I run back to house, twisting the wheely thing (hey, I said I know about cars not house appliances, or is it considered a garden appliance?) to turn the hose on. Walking back to the car, I'm careful not to drag my feet knowing full well that Dad would get pissy if I did. Quickly filling the bucket, I then run once again back to the house to turn it off then walking back again. I'm starting to feel like a dog at this point. Next I pull out the bottle of soap and poor the bluish-green substance into the bucket. Then dipping one of the two old rags into it, I pull it back out again. Then I rub it on to the hood of the Camaro.

_**"Slam, slam, oh hot danm… Rub me right."**_ The radio suddenly burst out from the radio, accompanied by a sound like metal groaning. I shrug it off though; I mean it's probably nothing big, right? I mean the radio could just be because of faulty wiring, and the groaning, well if it isn't because it was old then I don't know. And after about a minute or so of continuing my pace at trying to rub away the crap on the car I hear another groan, but this time I just ignore it. And finally, after about an hour after continuously scrubbing and scrubbing, and about sixteen hundred other groans, I finally get the front half front done, yay me. What, I'm a very thorough person.

Admiring my half done work, I step back. "Damn, I'm so good." But by this time I'm sweating like a pig, which is very weird since pigs don't have sweat glands if I remember my science class correctly. Anyway I decide to take off my shirt to let my body. It was a drastic change, to say the least, because every now and then I would get little shivers. It was because of my sweat mix with the little breezes, equals a very happy me. But no, seriously it felt really good.

_**"…Brining sexy back, those other boys don't know how ta act." **_

"Wow, who knew that even cars knew a Sex God when they saw them." I say aloud to know one in particular. Returning to my work, I once again start hearing metal groaning.

_**(I'll skip the next thirty minutes or so, so you don't get bored)**_

"Finally I'm done!" I say collapsing against the side of the car. "It's been fun, but I gotta go... god I need a life." I say, thinking about how desperate to talk to someone I'm talking to a car. Getting back up, I head back to the house. When I get to my room I throw my shirt in my dirty clothes pile. Next I grab my phone and check my messages. Holy shit, ten messages from Jen in the last five. _**'We're leaving now' 'were do you want 2 meet' 'Hello, u there,' 'Going 2 answer me,' 'Ello?'**_

_** 'I'll be there soon, going 2 take shower, try to be done in awhile.'**_ I text back quickly, next I quietly pull off my khaki shorts, and camouflaged underwear, what, never said I had a good fashion sense. Walking to the bathroom I have in my room I then ceremoniously turn the water on as hot as it'll go, I like my showers so they'll pretty much boil you alive. Stepping into the shower I nearly shudder at how the lovely water caresses my body. Grabbing my three in one soap, I love the stuff; you don't have to buy as much stuff. It's a shampoo, body wash, and conditioner in one. I poor some into my hand then rub it into my midnight locks, scrubbing down to the roots.

After washing that out, I then poor some more of my three-in-one into my hand, then rub my hands together. My next step is rubbing it all over my body. Moving down to up, and after taking care of my legs my hands move up to my thighs. And danm I nearly moaned out right then.

_**(And because I'm mean this is where I'll end the chapter. I'm so evil, Muhahahaha.)**_


	4. The One That Nearly Killed Me

**Hello loves, I have recently started on Deviant Art, and I have made a promotional little dealio on it for this story. Also I'll be introducing two very awesome people, Ixi the epic pixie, and Ivan the one who as gotten the nickname from me and Ixi, of Super Uke! They are both real, not Oc's and I loves them because they epic, that and its fun embarrassing Ivan! (Snake like look) And I have some very, very, very, horribly mean, plans for him Muahahhahaahahh. Most of it will be his own fault because he's the one who actually did it. Like only recently he lost an argument with a sock, oh I'm so going to hell…but it'll be worth it! And how did my lovelies like me being mean last chapter, hmmm, if I would have gotten enough reviews I would have gone into more detail with it. So blame it on yourselves. Now fly and review my pretties, fly! (Throws you out window) You just got defenasized be-ouch. Hmmm, crap, I think I killed them… oh well, time to move to sunny New Mexico, C'ya. (Puts on straw hat)**

** P.S= if your reading this Ivan, then I decided to move up a few details if you didn't already notice!**

** P.S.S= and keep in mind people that I have little to no moral standards **

** P.S.S.S= Also I have some huge plans for the future, it may involve a crossover, One thing's for sure, because of it**

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed into my famous outfit that consisted of black leather T-shirt, black leather jeans, and black army boots, along with black fingerless gloves. I head out the door, seeing four figures in the yard, two of which being my parents, but the other two, I don't recognize. Getting closer I see that they're a boy and girl. Both about my age, the guy was dressed in a pair of nicely fitting checkered jeans with a slightly baggy, for his frame, Assassins Creed shirt. While the girl dressed more badass in my opinion. She wore purple bellbottom styled pants with black lacing on the side, like a corset top, even though she had a black one with a silver clasp on it to keep it on, already, and a pair of mid-calf high boots that have skeleton feet.

"Hey mom, hey dad, who are these two," I ask curious to who these two are.

"Awe, come on Jacky, you really don't remember us? We were the three Musketeers!" The girl comes up wrapping her arm around my neck and giving me a nuggy. Slipping out of her grasp I then reply, "No I don't, please don't touch the hair and please, if you know what's good for you, don't call me Jacky."

"It's the lovely Ixi, and the slightly boring uke known as Ivan, aka the bruise twins!" She does a little twirl. "And yet again, another aka, your cousins, that haven't been seen in years." She has both hands in the air, like I should be worshiping the ground she walks on. I then get a faint memory of them when we were younger. And might I just add that it was a very, very, very, very, funny memory. It was Ivan, Ixi, and I; we had to be babysat because our parents were going out to dinner or something like that. Anyway when the babysitter came in he was gorgeous. But that's not the point; the point is Ivan actually said to the babysitter, 'Can I bang the babysitter?' I swear to god that I'm not joking **(P.S This really happened to poor old Ivan, and this is why I started an Ivan fan club, but left it to join Wasp fan club! But that doesn't mean you can't support Super Uke! Show you love him.)** And guess what the babysitter said right back? He said, '_Try me in a few years kid,'_ I break out in a smirk at the memory.

"Now I remember the terrible twins!" I say happy that I can finally hang out with my best friends since birth. Running up, I end up picking both up off the ground in a bear hug. "Where have you sons of bitch's been?" I shout.

"Here and there, we moved around a lot." She says grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What does uke mean?" My mom and dad ask simultaneously.

"Oh, it means, in a gay relationship the one that is always taking it." She does a little jabbing/stabbing motion. My face I swear would have lit up like a light bulb, had I not perfected my Byakuya Kuchiki face, one of my favorite Captains from the best anime ever, Bleach. _'How can this girl talk like this in public? I couldn't talk to my parents about that stuff it's embarrassing, just like having your parents show pictures of you as a baby!' _

Quite a few moments went by and the tension in the air was almost so thick that you could cut it. "Oh well, now, how was your first time on the horse. I know that it scared me at first, I was nearly thrown off!" My mom asked Ivan, I hoping she was drunk, because if she was willing to talk about this stuff sober, then I would be doomed.

"Hahahahaha," Ixi falls on her butt laughing. "Yes Ivan, how was your first time "riding" the horse, did you almost fall off the horse to?" she smirks

Blushing Ivan responds with, "At least I have," And for a moment there Ixi looked slightly sad, but immediately snaps out of it.

"No is strong enough to handle me. Plus, I can't very well go around selling myself now can I. That's how you get all those sexually transmitted diseases." She then turns to me. "And considering how Jacky grew up to look, I'm surprised that he doesn't have any of them." Now it's my turn to get embarrassed, so much so in fact, that I forgot about her calling me by my the shortened version of my name.

"You're just as evil as I remember."

"Thank you, thank you!" She starts bowing.

"And how has Super Uke. Have you grown a backbone yet?" He blushes at the question.

"Though Ixi may disagree, I'd say I have more than I did before." He replies back.

"Good, cuzz' with how ukish you are it's a wonder how you haven't been mugged or raped yet, anyway, watcha guys doing here?" This is where mom interrupts.

"Well Jacky, they're here because they're parents are on vacation and '_didn't_ _think they should be left alone in house.'"_ She says, giving me the hint about not trusting them to be alone in the house, hell Ixi alone would probably start someone on fire, wait… actually she did when she was thirteen, but that's a story for another time. That's when I notice the beauty behind them all, I ran to the gorgeousness. I couldn't believe it how lucky I was to get to see it. The beauty before me was a Honda CBR1100XX Blackbird, it almost compared to beautiful Galaxy. "It's beautiful," I say in a daze.

I soon hear someone walking up behind me. "I named him Asmodeus." Looking up I see Ivan. Blinking a few times I then reply.

"As in the Demon of Lust, interesting name. Wish I would have thought of it."

"He is not a demon!" Ivan says pouting like the little uke he is.

"Anyway, I gotta get going, my 'Sam's going to get his ass handed to him' radar is going off. And I can't very well let my little bro get killed can I?" I look at Ixi, "Ixi wanna come, I might need back up, probably not but it couldn't hurt."

"Absolutely," Ivan looks up at me confused.

"Why are you asking her, why not me?"

"Hahahaha… Oh wait you were serious?" He nods with a little pout on his face. "Seriously dude, there are so many reasons that I can't even count them all within a decade." Again he gives a little pout. "Well then, if you don't mind getting your ass kicked then come on." I run and hop onto Galaxy. "But you gotta keep up!" And with that I speed out of there.

**(Ixi's PoV)**

Ivan and I are left there standing in the dust of our cousin, who had just sped out of there. "You guys should really hurry; Jacky is not the kind of person that likes to go slow." Aunt Judy says, giving us a hug.

"But Pixie and Princess, make sure you two don't get hurt or anything," Uncle Ron says using our nicknames he gave us when we were younger, while pulling us into a bear hug. We then quickly climb onto Ivan's, aka if you were wondering, Princesses bike.

"Bye Uncle Ron, bye Aunt Judy!" We shout together before having Amadeus's engines roar to life and send us shooting forward. After awhile of driving, and trying to catch up to Jacky, or Onyx, as he tries to go by now, I ask Ivan the question that's been bothering me for a while now.

"Soooooo," I say drawling it out. "What do ya think of Jacky after seeing him after all these years?"

"Ummm… I guess that he hasn't changed much since last time we saw him." I nearly scoff at him. I mean, last time when we saw him was when he was fourteen, and we were fifteen. And trust me, I think he changed totally. Before he was strong, even though it looked like he had absolutely no muscle tone, his raven locks mixed with slight traces of autumn leaves brown, hair was slightly curly. And now he was a whapping six foot eleven, with abs, if the tight fitting leather was truthful, that you could wash your clothes with, an almost Edward Cullen complexion, and completely straight raven locks, and apparently some kind of obsession with black leather.

"So you don't find tall, pale, muscular, and black leather sexy?" At this, Ivan swerved on the road, probably dying of embarrassment. You see, when we were younger, Ivan had a crush on Jacky, man I still can't get used to calling him Onyx.

And with what he replies with, it sounds almost rueful. "I'm related to him, so it would be weird for me to call him sexy, though to most, he would probably be defined as attractive, yes."

Rolling my eyes I then reply, "Were only related to him through marriage, dummy." You see, Aunt Judy wasn't originally married to Uncle Ron, she had Jacky with someone else.

"It still would be weird," He mumbles.

"Whatever, you're just a big baby."

**(Onyx PoV)**

After getting to the lake, everyone began searching for Sam immediately. And by that I mean, Ivan and Ixi wearing pretty much glued to me so they wouldn't get lost, while I was searching around.

"Hey Onyx…"

"How's it…"

"Going?" Turning around I see the 'Twins' running over to me in neon green swim trunks and white flannel sleeveless-T. But when they get here there attention quickly turns to my cousins. Evan, the older of the two, along with emerald eyes, was the straight one of the two, and his attention immediately went to Ixi. While Eric, the younger of the two, with eye's the color of sapphires, went to Ivan.

"Why do…"

"You have…"

"So much…"

"Eye candy…"

"Onyx…" You may be asking why they are doing the hole 'finishing the other's sentences thing', well my friend, it's because they love freaking everyone out by doing that. Eventually, they did it so much they forgot they were even doing it.

"Hey guys, these are my cousins Ixi and Ivan." I say noticing how both of their cheeks light up slightly.

"Where the hell have you beeeeennnnn!" I hear a voice screeching. And minutes later I'm being tackled to the ground.

"Nice to see you to Jenn," Even though Jenn is tiny, she still has the ferocity of a tiger, bear, panther pumped with steroids, that's mad. Moments later Kelly comes up and pulls Jenn off of me.

"Leave the poor boy alone." She says with a smile. Standing up and dusting myself off I then reply,

"You're my saving grace Kelly. Well Ivan, Ixi, these are my friends. Jenn, the one with the energy of someone who has drank six Noses, Kelly, my saving grace from Jenn, Evan, the only one of us that isn't even slightly insane, then there's Eric, the other gay boy in the group." I say motioning to all my closest friends. Jenn is the first one to pounce on the new comers.

"AreyourelatedtoOnyx?Haveyoueverquestionedyoursan ity,isthatyourbrother,,ispinkaprettycolor,everlistenedtoBloodontheDanc efloor,doyoulikepixiesticks, andfinally,whatisthemeaningoflife?" Jenn asks Ixi as fast as humanly possible. And here is her reply.

"Yes,no,yes,no,yes,yes,andtoembarraseIvanoverthere." She fires back just as fast. Then Jenn gives Ixi a hug.

"We're going to be best friends," she says with a giant grin on her face.

"Guys not to rain on your parade but I don't have time to sit around and chat, I need to find Sam before he gets himself killed."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say this earlier. But Sam is talking to the jackass, Trent." Eric pipes up. Eric had a huge grudge against Trent because ever since he came out of the 'closet' two years ago, the bastard Trent made his life a living hell. He kept insulting him with 'Hey fag, gay boy', and such. Then one day I came up, right into Trent's face and said, 'Why do you keep repeating yourself, everybody knows he's gay. And it's not an insult, so why do you keep repeating yourself?' It made Trent leave him alone for about a week.

"Great," is all I mutter before I start jogging over to where I start seeing a lot of people gathering around. But apparently I wasn't needed because as soon as I get there the crowd split up and Sam was trying to going to get into his car. "Hey Sam," I shout getting his attention.

"Can't talk, must hurry, gotta give Mi…"

"Gotta give Micky a ride?" I see Mikaela up ahead walking, I'm guessing, home. Ixi, Ivan, Eric, Evan, Jenn, and Kelly come up from behind me.

"Oh, so you want to _'drive'_ her home tonight?" Ixi chimes in; barely holding in the laughter, which of made everyone else almost burst out laughing.

"Oh dear god, you're back." Sam says slumping. You see, Sam is usually terrified of Ixi because whenever she was around he would be her victim instead of Ivan, which in turn made it so Ivan was determined to have Sam around nearly every second of everyday.

"That's right; it's little me back from hell you see." She says with a twisted little smile on her face.

"I'd start writing my will if I was you Sam." Ivan says with a small little smile on his face.

"I already finished mine." I say with a smirk. Sighing Sam then replies to us with.

"I'm dead aren't I?" We all nod.

**And that's where I'm quitting because there are people using a battering ram on my door for not updating this sooner. And this is the longest chapter I've ever written and trust me, it annoyed the hell out of me. And you people better be extremely grateful to Ixi and Ivan. If it wasn't for them becoming good friends of mine this chapter would have been shorter. Anyway it may take me a while to get the next one out because this isn't the only story I have to update ya know.**


	5. SMEX SMEX SMEXnot

_**Minny: **__Hey ya'll gutter slut's and bubble butt's, it's me, your princess of the Emo's, Goth's and, Punk kids, I am in a wonderfully jolly mood because I am going to give a certain uke, an early Christmas present to make up for my embarrassing him in the last chapter…heh…Hey, I may be a evil bitch, but that doesn't mean I won't try and make nice._

_**Wasp: **__Wasp is confused, why Minny let Wasp talk on here?_

_**Minny: **__Because Wasp, my love, I decided to let you do commentary with me, plus soon we'll both be introduced in the story, only I will be taking a different form, hehehehehehe….._

_**Wasp: **__But Wasp like Minny's current form (pout)_

_**Minny: **__Poor, poor Waspy, ya know I just may have to make a story all about us…. Heh… isn't that a song by T.a.t.U?_

_**Wasp: **__Wasp thinks so, why?_

_**Minny:**__ No reason dearie… Any remember how I talked about Christmas presents? Well…I have a few announcements to make… since this is a school computer they let us barrow for the year, I most likely won't be posting much during summer, or are Christmas break. Also as a payment for this, I will try, key word try, to make a one shot with anyone you want, with anyone you want (except Ixi and Ivan because they will have plenty of mechly smut later)who gives me one of these three presents for Christmas_

_-__**Go to Deviant Art and donate fifty points to me**_

_**-Give me a review of how awesome my stories and I are (meaning you have to look at all of them)**_

_**-Or find me some super smexy, bumblebeeXWasp yaoi. (Story preferable) and send it to me as a note on deviant art**_

_**Wasp: WHAT!? Minny wanna see Wasp frag Bumblebot!?**_

_**Minny:**__ A little… heh_

_**Bumblebee: **__What make you think I'd let you frag me? Maybe I'd frag you._

_**Minny: (grabs popcorn)**_

_**Wasp:**__ Wasp never uke for you!_

_**Bumblebee: **__That's what you say for now…_

_**Wasp: **__GAH!_

_**Minny:**__ Errr…. Just start reading now to avoid the death match! Oh and in no way do I claim the rights to any character in this story, except my Jacky boy_

* * *

_Oh P.S, you'll get to see a side of Jacky in this chapter that you never had seen, a more dark, more primal side. Hehehehehehe…. And it will all make sense later, oh and I'm going to murder everyone on this story unless I get five reviews at the least, and I'm starting with Jacky…_

"Sam…I have a beautifully, diabolical plan to help you with your Micky problem." I say, grinning happily. Quickly I run to where I parked Galaxy and bring him over here.

"A motorcycle….?" Sam questions me like I'm some kinda of idiot.

"No, no, no, think of it in a more romance situation, she's holding on to you, probably with her head on your shoulder to keep from falling, it will be a bonding moment, which will make the transition to 'more than friends' easier, ya see?"

"Errr…. Is something wrong with you Onyx? You're actually **letting** me drive it?" My eye twitch's a little bit.

"One, what do you mean by 'letting' to me that implies that you drove him without my permission. Two, 'it 'is a 'he' with a name. And third, I'm just a sucker for romance and that's why I'm doing this."

"That's really big of you Jacky, letting your little brother take control of your bike, even though he hardly has been driving, just so he can get the girl of his wet dreams, it's so beautiful and romantic!" Jenn says giving everyone a smile that has become famous for its beauty.

"Are you sure Jacky?" Sam asks me skeptically, my eye starts twitching.

"IT'S ONYX!" I scream,

"But you let Ixi and Jenn call you Jacky!" He protests, I fold up my arms across my chest.

"Yeah that's different though, I'm a bit scared of them. They're some of the few people that can actually scare me…heh." All he does is face-palm himself. "All right now Sammy me boy, ya better get headed, Micky is already pretty far ahead of you." I say looking at the girl up ahead.

"Err… right…" He replies with the normal bumbling and stumbling he has when he's nervous or in a hurry. Shaking my head I chuckle as I watch him pull out of here.

* * *

_**Ivan:**_

_ 'Heh… he looks so cute there, trying to help out his little brother. So sweet… but damn, those muscles are outlined perfectly in that leather.' _I think to myself, while watching. Out of the blue, Jacky turns to me, his lips were moving but I'm not hearing, busy staring.

"Hey…? Ivan I wanted to ask you a question…Ivan? IVAN!" He yells, trying to get my attention. Heh…I was just thinking about some stuff, oh what, you would be to if you saw him!

"Err… sorry, what did you say Jacky? Oh wait, I mean Onyx, heh, not use to calling you that yet." A smile spreads across his face.

"It's all right; I just had to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot," I reply, "is something wrong?"

"Well…" He says drawing it out. I notice he closes his eyes and put's his hands behind his head. "I kinda wanted to ask if ya wanna catch up at one of my favorite places tonight, Guada La Hara. It's an awesome Mexican restraint, best nachos around!"

"Sure, sounds great, I'll tell Ixi." I say, about to head over to where Ixi is talking with Jenn and Kelly, when he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Actually…I was kinda hoping that it'd be just you and me…heh." '_Wait, am I being asked out by my cousin? No… no… pretty sure I'm not.'_ But that's when I notice a slight blush on his cheeks, but dismiss it quickly since he is wearing black leather, in hot weather.

"Ok...crap… Ixi's gunna be pissed once she finds out that we're leaving her to Aunt Judy's cooking. Blah…"

"You're not the one having to live with her food."

"True, oh so true." I say with a smile. "Anyway, we'd better get going."

"I'll drive Sam's car." We both look at Ixi

"One, two, three not it," We shout at the same time, me slightly faster than him. "Dammit…" he says.

"HAH! You'll be tortured instead of me!"

"I once again repeat…Dammit." He gives a little playful pout, with those sinfully beautiful lips, then runs up to Ixi. "Ixi, you ready to head out, you're going to be riding with me this time though."

"NO! I don't wanna go yet! I wanna hang out with Jenn and Kelly some more, they're hilarious!" He holds up like ten pixie sticks. "I'm ready." I smile at the randomness of my life,

* * *

**Onyx again bitch's!**

"Heh, great job Jacky, knew my plan would work!" I blush a little bit.

"Well, considering that my only options was to ask him out, or let you tell him that I had a small crush on him since forever, I thought choosing the less embarrassing thing would be easier."

"Just call me evil cupid!" She yells out happily once we're in the car. She looks around, and her eyes land on the hanging bee. "Hehehe...bee-ouch, I love this car."

"I know right? It's a beauty!" I rest my hand lightly on the steering wheel and a minute later the radio bursts out.

_ "Boy you an alien, you touch so foreign, it's supernatural….shut up and sleep with me, come on uh huh and sleep with me!'_

"Heh… only problem is that it does that some times." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Still an awesome ride, hehehehe," A cheesy smile spreads across her face. "But I'm just so happy! My two favorite people in the world, you and Ivan, are gunna go on a date!"

"Ixi, one date, doesn't mean that we are going to get married."

"Oh…my…god, I'd ship that, I'd ship it so hard!" Blushing, I start the car up.

"Ixi…please don't, that's embarrassing."

"Jacky, you act like a uke a lot, are you sure you're a seme?"

"**IXI!?**" I scream, swerving on the road a bit.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy there, don't wanna get us killed do you?"

Giving her an annoyed look, I reply with, "Right now, a little bit." But I say it so quietly she couldn't hear. "And we please just focus on getting home so I can change and get ready for my night?"

"First take me to the store; I wanna buy some food so I don't eat Aunt Judy's food." She shivers a little bit at he thought, and before you ask, yes, my mother's cooking is really that bad. Once she cooked me a peanut butter and chocolate covered brussels-sprouts sandwich, I ended up giving it to Sammy, poor boy was sick for weeks.

"Oh and Jacky, it's really great seeing you again, you have no idea how much of a relief it is seeing you, the same as always, the same fun loving, trouble making kid."

"Ixi, your talking as if some terrible stuff has happened, you okay?" She simply nods before punching my shoulder. "OWWW! That hurt!"

"You were getting distracted; I don't wanna be a dead pixie." She looks up at me with a silly grin.

**And this is where I'm stopping...**

* * *

**Kidding!**

"Time for another shower," I say while striping off the sweaty leather clinging to my body as if it never wanted to leave. Entering my bathroom, I look in the mirror. Looking in the mirror I look at my features again, black emo hair, vamp complexion, chocolate brown eyes, and six-pack. Nothing special in my own eyes but…they say I could be a model.

_'Hehehehehe…so what's the little seme up to, admiring yourself again?' _I nearly jump, it was the Voice again. It hadn't spoken to me in a very long time, so long that I thought it was gone for good; sadly I was wrong it seems.

"Why are you back, I thought you were gone for good."

_'Silly, silly boy, ya will neva get rid of me. Unless ya do what I told you to do all those years ago, make it easy and pull the trigger.'_

"And why should I, just cuzz a fragment of my imagination says to, likely."

_'Don't blame me when you do it again then. I would just hope your mom, dad, Sam, Ixi, or Ivan is around. Could be one of them this time.' _ I nearly let out a snarl, once again I look in the mirror, but this time though, my reflection is different. My hair is longer almost to my shoulders, my eyes are filled in black, but the freakiest part is the wings, the ones coming from my reflection. Bat wings, the same tone as my skin. _'Admiring me now are you? Hah, you're an interesting monster you know that?'_

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'm not a monster, I didn't mean to do it to tat kid, I was just so angry, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Red hot anger clouded my vision.

"Jacky… are you alright?" Turning I see Ivan staring, more like gaping actually at my naked body.

* * *

_**Ivan:**_

_'Oh my god, is Jacky really standing in front of me naked!? Oh god, oh god. Err... what do I do now!?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear people I love,**

** This is Jasmine Nightheart, your psychopathic, slightly prone to random acts of violence, and horrible person in general, author. I am sorry for being gone for sooooooo long but I have been swamped with things, that is no excuse though. So I apologise. Also I need a favor, look at the new cover of the story now back at the story, then the new cover now back to the cover, now back to the story, now slap yourself five times and scream, "WHY AM I READING THIS CRAP!"**

** No, you don't have to slap yourself, but do please look at the new cover; this is done by the most beautiful, perfect, woman in the world, my girlfriend Ixi, who has the nickname Kitten. Now, what I want you to do is go to DeviantArt (if you have an account) and Watch her account, make her a friend, favorite every picture, favorite every picture! She deserves all of everything, her account name is Ixi-the-Pixie, DO IT NOW!**

* * *

_**Ixi:**_

"Come here ya little bastard, I know you're here." I say digging my hands around under Jacky's bed. And no, I am not snooping….I am looking for pixie sticks. I mean, I did see the bid bag of um that Jacky bought for me. But the idiot decided to hide them from me until later. "I want my dammed pixie sticks!" Too bad I say that while he comes out of the bathroom. A towel covering his…need I really say it?

"You may want to fix your brother…. I think he may be unconscious…"

"What, why?"

"He saw me naked…"

"…You work fast…" I say with a devilish smile.

"Shut it, it wasn't like that! I was just getting out of the shower and…"

"Jacky and Ivan sitting in a tree, Ivan jumps Jack, Jack jumps Ivan…" At this point of time, colorful language flew, gotta love colorful language. But sadly the cussing match ended when a half unconscious Ivan steps out of the bathroom. Note the bright red on Jacky's cheeks

"Man this is so sad… you were much more adventurous and brave when you were younger."

""I still am Ixi, just not when your around. It is terrifying."

"You wound me Jacky." I say putting my hands on my cheeks and acted like I hurt.

"Onyx"

"Same difference,"

"Now what are you going to do about Ivan?"

"Nothing,"

"WHAAA, why?"

"Because he is most likely replaying the scene in his head, I don't want to miss the opportunity to record this for future embarrassment. I bet he is just moaning in his head. But I bet you'd love that Jacky." And there come the blushing red cheeks.

"Both out, need to get cloths on."

"I am not stopping you,"

"I don't remember you being a perv, Ix."

"I don't remember you transforming the way ya did." With a sigh he replies.

"I will give you the bag right now if you leave…if not I will burn the pixie sticks before you get any."

"YOU MONSTER!"

"Out now!"

"Fine, fine" As I pull Ivan out of the room, hearing an exasperated sigh, followed by a scream "Malicious pixie!" I give an evil laugh.

"Wrong, prankster pixie!"

* * *

_**Jacky:**_

_ "Not cool, first Ivan seeing me naked and now Ixi focusing her evil powers on me? What's next giant metal robots? Ya right." _I say while stepping closer to my mirror. Looking to try and see if the dammed thing was there when I looked. Nope…good, it was bad when I first encountered it, then I thought I gotten rid of it, but know it showed up today.

_"You got to stop worrying, just get frickin dressed!"_ I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. _"Maybe I shouldn't go out with him after him seeing me, it's awkward….but then again Ixi torment for not doing it…So defiantly going out"_ I look at the clock and nearly fall backward. "GAH! IT'S ALREADY TEN O'CLOCK! Must hurry."

Rushing to the dresser I just grab a plain white T, and some blue jeans. I take all other clothes worn today and in previous days to the washer. But then…

"Hey that's my car, that's my car!" ….Sam…

"What did you get yourself into now?" I say to myself while running out the door, seeing Sam ride of on something or another.

"Time for another ride, Galaxy." I say to myself while running to Galaxy. Quickly pulling out of the yard and catching up to him fairly quick. Only to realize that he was chasing a car…more exact…**HIS CAR**.

* * *

_**Ivan:**_

_'Hmmm…Where is he? Was he too embarrassed to come? Well, it would make sense'_

* * *

_**Ixi:**_

_'MUST HAVE MORE PIXIE STICKS!'_

* * *

_**A plot connivance skip later to the point in the movie that we can actually remember pretty well…P.S story may get a little off, I can't memorize things word for word**_

* * *

_**Jacky**_**:**

"Now why were you two at that building, a gang meeting."

"What? No! Someone stole my car and I was fallowing him. And I didn't know that he was fallowing me until the dogs attacked." I keep quiet

"Oh yeah? Then why'd I find these pills in your back pocket called….Mojo?" Sam looks stupefied

"Oh? Is that so. What's your side to the story emo?" DAMMIT! Just because I wear black clothing/black leather, have long lack hair, and usually stay quiet doesn't mean I am emo!

"One, piss off you arse," yes I just said arse; Jen and Kelly are rubbing off on me I guess, spend of to many hours with English people. "We didn't shit to you or the building. You scum-bags just like harassing people.

"You see this here," he motions to the gun strapped to his hip. "Keep talkin' like that and I'm going to use it on you." He said

"You're an officer of the law correct?"

"Yes,"

"Then I wouldn't have to worry." I say with a smirk just to mess with him.

"Why is that, smart-mouth."

"Ugh hello, kettle your black, if you try and shoot me you'd be going against your oath to keep the peace, you'd be attacking a civilian. But actually that wouldn't surprise me, because you are clearly taking bribes from others to stop their arrestments."

"You argent little…" He says fists clenching. But before he can finish, Jenn and Ixi pounce in….

"I vouch for him he isn't guilty, even if he did do it he didn't do it!" Jenn screams while entering.

"He's guilty of nothing except abusing pixie sticks!" Looks like she found the extra's I bought for her then accidently wrecked by doing a few things…by accident…kind of…maybe… okay I did it just to irk her off…VENGANCE!

"Who are you two?" But before they answer Kelly comes in grabbing both by the ear and pulling them out.

"I told you not to go in there." She says with an embarrassed look.

"RIGHT OF FREE SPEECH, I WILL NOT BE SILENCED! I LIKE MONKIES!" Jen and Ixi keep shouting at the same time. Kelly get's a slightly depressed look.

"Come on you idiots I don't know how I can put up with the both of you." Kelly says while dragging them by the ear.

"Ow"

"Ow"

"OW!"

"IT HURTS SO MUCH! HELP ME ONYX!" Jen Screams while being pulled back.

"…"

"I don't know them…" I say with an embarrassed face.

"…"

* * *

**(Another convenient time skip later that happens for no apparent reason other than the author of this crappy thing is currently feeling too lazy to fill in extra space because they are horrible horrible people that you should shun…)**

**(Me: ….. You're fired announcer guy! P.S None of that is true so please don't leave me cause I love you and without you I am nothing heh….PLEASE I DON"T WANNA BE ALONE! And if you do I will hunt you, I will find you, I will kidnap you and make you my slave by making you part of the story. Kidding….maybe)**

**(Zoom in on crazy looking face)**

* * *

**Onyx:**

"Okay, so you see, Sam's car, is Satan's camaro."

"Yeah,"

"And last night, it was driving itself away."

"Yep,"

"And me and Sam fallowed it."

"Ahuh Ahuh,"

"You're not really listening are you Eric?"

"Not even a little."

"Your such an ass." I say exhaustedly

"And your such a hole."

"…"

"Still hear?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Because Kelly is busy retraining Jenn, Ixi is with Ivan right now, and I don't wanna see him right now."

"Why?"

"Because I may have asked him out on a date, then not been able to take him on said date because I was fallowing Satan's camaro, and how well do think that'll go? 'I'm sorry about last night I was busy fallowing Sam and his car to hang out with you.'"

"Not well."

"Why are you always like that when Evan isn't around."

"No comment." He says focusing on the game he's playing. I think it's called Dark Alliance or something like that.

"I shall say it again, you're an a

ss."

"And you're the hole." He says while putting down the game controller and flashing me a bright smile. I miss that smile sometimes…

Suddenly there's a big crash and yelling. "Sam?" Eric asks

"Sam," I respond

Rushing out the door and across the street (Eric and Evan live across from me) I end up see…I'll give you one hint, it involves a kid you is usually a nervous wreck.

"GOD DAMIT!"

Okay, this is the end of the chapter, sorry if it is short, can't really tell because fanfic always makes these things seem shorter than they are. I will try to update sooner but until then

* * *

_**And don't kill me for saying this**_

_**YOLO!**_


End file.
